Finding his Heart
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: Emma was more prepared when Graham chased after the wolf.


**Finding his Heart**

**Summary:** Emma was more prepared when Graham chased after the wolf.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-Once Upon A Time-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-Once Upon A Time-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_**

Emma glanced at the white wolf with one red eye and one light blue, she swore she had seen it on the night she tried to leave Storybrook. She looked toward Graham, who was already sprinting after the wolf, and had only a second to grab a bag from his cruiser and followed them.

She trailed them to the town graveyard and found Graham standing before a mausoleum with an intricate symbol above the door. Emma was unfamiliar with the symbol but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen it before.

"My heart is in there. I know it."

Emma looked at Graham, confusion and worry displayed across his face. After several moments, she stepped forward and kicked in the door. Graham rushed in without a second thought.

While he started searching the inside for some hidden door or compartment, Emma opened the bag she had taken with her. Pulling out crime scene tape, several tools that would be scattered around the entrance, and multiple cans of spray paint that would be used to provide a plausible reason as to why they were searching in and around a crypt with out permission. She also approached several other crypts and graves, internally apologizing, as she placed tools and some random markings on them.

After cleaning herself up and arranging everything, Emma entered the crypt to find Graham staring at a tiny imperfection on the stone coffin. He pushed on it slightly and to both their surprise, it began to move smoothly, uncovering a lighted stone stairway and passage.

Outside, they heard footsteps approaching. Emma turned to a panicked Graham.

"I don't know what is happening, but call Henry and have him call Regina about someone he doesn't recognize staring at their house. I'll run interference while you look."

"Okay. And Emma? Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Emma quickly exited the mausoleum to find the Regina approaching with a frown on her face. Clearly shocked at seeing crime scene tape, graffiti, tools scattered around the building, and Emma standing in front.

"Madam Mayor, what are you doing here?" 

"This happens to be my father's gravesite. What in the world is going on?"

"We got a report of some grave vandals and managed to scare them off before they could do more damage, but this is a crime scene until further notice, as are the other marked areas here."

Emma motioned to the other graves and crypts that she had tagged as a cover. She looked at the mayor and gauged her reaction.

"I am sorry that your father's grave was included in this vandalism. They managed to get inside and the sheriff is currently collecting any evidence inside. I've canvassed the area, but there is no sign of them. Right now, we're not sure if this was some practical joke or a malicious attack."

The mayor was at a loss. She didn't know what to think. Who would be involved in this?

"While I am sure the Sherriff is doing a fine job, I would like to make sure that my father's grave has been undisturbed for my self."

The mayor moved closer to the doors.

"Madam Mayor, I understand your need to check but as the vandals did manage to get inside, it is considered a crime scene and we have to ensure that it is not contaminated so that we may bring the individuals responsible to justice. We will contact you when we are able to release the crime scene."

Regina's phone started ringing before Emma could continue. She turned her back and answered.

"_Henry? What is it?"_

"_There're some strangers looking at the house. I'm not sure what to do."_

"_Henry, remain inside and don't move, I'm on my way."_

"_Okay. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

"I need to leave, but I want to know the second it's released."

"Of course, Madam Mayor. We will do our best to ensure…"

"I want better than your best deputy; I want these criminals charged to the furthest extent of the law."

"Understood. I should get back and help the sheriff so we can close the scene and begin the search as quickly as possible."

"Alright."

Regina turned on her heel and quickly rushed out of the graveyard and to her car.

Emma followed her movements and turned to enter the crypt only after she saw that the Mayor was gone. Henry had done it.

Upon entering the crypt, she trailed down the staircase that led to a room with a wall covered in what looked like safe deposit boxes. Graham stood in front of the only one that was open. Gazing longingly at its contents. As Emma moved toward him, she saw him lift out a heart-like crystal that was glowing brightly red. He held it up and the glow faded for a second before a bright white light blinded them as the heart in his hand was returned to his chest.

"Oh my God."

"Henry's been right all along. There is a curse. This is my heart. For the first time is a long while I can feel. Truly feel."

"Graham, we need to leave. Henry and I managed to stall Regina for the moment, but we need to get out of here."

Graham carefully closed and sealed the compartment and took Emma's hand in his. They quickly moved back to the upper level while Emma explained the excuses she used with Regina and how they now would have create a false report and forge some documents all the while conducting a fake investigation.

"Shouldn't be too hard."

Graham was grinning the whole time.

**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-Once Upon A Time-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-Once Upon A Time-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_**

The End


End file.
